Love of a Family
by EmriesWorld
Summary: Never, not even in her wildest dreams, did she ever think that a single trip out into Diagon Alley for Christmas presents and ice cream would result in the family she had always desired. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Love of a Family**

 **Summary- Never, not even in her wildest dreams, did she ever think that a single trip out into Diagon Alley for Christmas presents and ice cream would result in the family she had always desired. |Takes place Christmas of First Year|**

 **Warning(s)- Parental Malfoys and Snape. Good but dark Malfoys. Fem!Harry. Siblings!Harry/Draco. Diciplinary Spankings of minors. Dumbledore Bashing. Biased Mr. and .**

 **Revised- 19.6.18 :Fixed spelling mistakes and missing words.**

* * *

 **Love of a Family: #1**

Hyacinth walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and was instantly amazed at the colorful display's of ice cream, just as she'd been her first time in the parlour. It was bright and cheery and filled to the brim with witches and wizards of all ages, rare for this time of the year but who was she to judge. Looking Around she saw that there were hardly any seats available, inside or out, and only a few of the family booths remained empty.

Quickly getting into the shortest line, she looked around a rather large woman though not as large as Dudley, whom she grinned up at when the woman looked down at her, to see that it was who was tending to this line and her grin grew. She liked Florean, though she was determined to pay the man this time around, she didn't want her cover blown now after having walked around the Alley all afternoon without being recognized- Madam Malkin didn't count as she'd had to remove the floral headband and matching clips that she'd used to keep her fringe in place to hide her scar in order for the woman to make several other headpieces for her. Though, the fact that she'd been alone in Diagon had drawn the attention of several concerned witches who were out with their own children and the occasional wizard. Other than that, her day had gone swimmingly well, considering the terrible start.

You see, Hyacinth had previously planned to stay at Hogwarts but after Dumbledore had seen her name on the roster of students staying, he'd called her up to his office and no amount of begging to the man swayed his opinion that she should return to her relatives. For fear of the consequences if she didn't listen she conceded and the Headmaster had promptly removed her name from the list, the twinkle in his eye doubling in intensity as she bid him a curt farewell to go and pack.

That had been a week ago.

This morning, she'd woken up to her aunt, told to shower, dress in Dudley's hand me downs that nearly drowned her and promptly told to make a large breakfast. She'd made the mistake of not hearing Uncle Vernon walk in and insult him by saying she'd make breakfast as big as him. That had resulted in her being punched in her abdomen, what could possibly be a few bruised ribs and a broken one, and her being kicked out of the house for the entirety of the day after she'd made breakfast and finished the surprisingly short list of chores- she'd only had to tend to the garden, clean the windows and kitchen, and sweep the first floor. Within the hour she was done since she'd started on the kitchen while her so called family ate.

With nothing to do, Hyacinth had taken herself to the Leaky Cauldron, asked Tom for a room and if he'd kindly show her how to get into the Alley, giving the man a bright smile as she filed the pattern away and quickly ran off into the crowded Alley. Her first stop had been Gringotts where she'd learned somethings she hadn't expected, and then to Flourish and Blotts for Hermione's present. She'd gotten her a couple of books- _Wizarding Etiquette For All Occasions_ (one for the both of them), _Merlin: A History,_ and _Through The Ages: Charms and Who Created Them_ (for the both of them). Hermione's books had been wrapped and placed in a beautifully decorated box that had a range of birds associated with wisdom- ravens, eagles, and owls just a few of them- before it was placed in the same brown bag that her own books were stored away in with the same sign that hung outside the store plastered in the middle of it.

Her own books consisted of Wizarding Politics for the Novice, Through the Ages: Self Updating Wizarding Laws and Their Revisions, The Potter Family: A History (she'd ensured it was dated to before her parents would've been first years just to be safe). And those were just to name a few.

When passing a vendor stall, she'd seen a beautiful necklace and immediately purchased it. A simple, silver chain with a heart shaped ruby in its center adorned by her namesake on either side. The hyacinths were white and the emerald stems crossed each other under the center ruby. It was beautiful and she bargained with the woman some, drawing some amused attention as a child bargained the price. In the end she won and only had to pay four galleons and ten sickles. It was put away in its box and the little bag it was placed in went inside her Flourish and Blotts bag.

Soon she was seen walking into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and asking for six boxes of assorted candies and chocolates, seeing as there was just too much to choose from, for Percy, the twins and Lee Jordan, Ron, and their little sister, as well as one of assorted chocolates for her, nothing with nuts and took two tins of sugar quills as well.

She'd bought Lavender and Padma hair accessories, and Daphne Greengrass an art set; she'd gotten close to the Slytherin girl the last few weeks before break as the blonde helped her study in the library when Hermione wasn't around. Merlin knows she loves her and they're like sisters, but there was only so much she could take of her best friends 'I know best' attitude.

Her shopping down and her arms full of bags and seeing it was a little past noon, she'd gotten a few sandwiches at Rosa Lee Teabag, as well as a cup of tea. Once she was done she took another look at the time and saw it was a quarter past one o'clock.

That's what found her a the ice cream parlour, grinning up at Florean as he smiled down at her.

"Afternoon, Little Flower!" The man said cheerily before continuing. "What can I get for you today?"

Hyacinth wasted no time in greeting the man and placing her order which would in turn become quite a favorite of many in the coming hour.

"Afternoon, Florean!" Her smile was blinding and her happiness even more so and caused many of the patrons to smile along with her. "I'd like a long bowl, please. Fresh strawberries in the middle with two scoops of cookie dough ice cream on either side with one French vanilla on either end with a fudge drizzle, EXTRA fudge, and cookies bits to top it off." She nodded her head in agreement with herself as she enunciated the word extra and topped it off with a smile.

Her extensive order earned some stares from other patrons that had yet to order and one man a few people behind her seemed to like the sound of it as he raised his hand for one as well, setting off a stream of people.

Florean smiled at the young girl in front of him and prepared her order, making sure he did it to perfection. Just like her mother, she had an extensive sweet tooth, though the little lady's order was much sweeter than her mother's was if the sweets bags from Sugarplum's was anything to go by.

In minutes the bowl was done and Hyacinth was accepting it into her hands with that blinding smile of hers and he took the eight galleons she'd placed on the counter top with a smile of his own as she went towards the only empty booth in the shop now, slid into the wall, took out a book and started to read as she she took the small spoon that was supplied and started to eat slowly.

How he wished he could help the child in some way.

With a sigh he turned to look at his next customer and plastered on his usual smile as he took an order.

Hyacinth sat in her booth, eating her ice cream slowly and thanking all that Florean placed a charm on all his orders to ensure they didn't melt, while she read _The Potter Family: A History._ What she read, would be the first she ever learned about her family.

 _The Potter family is a very old one, but, not one for attention, never at the forefront of Wizarding History, despite some very noticeable accomplishments and was content to stay hidden in the backwaters._

 _The 'Potter' surname name isn't uncommon in the muggle world, and serves as an occupational name which would, to some, explain why the family is not mentioned in 'The Sacred Twenty-Eight' quite clearly. To those pure-bloods blind to the history of the family, however, this would seem fair as to them they came from tainted blood. The history of the family dates back to a time before the Hogwarts Founders, back to a time of The Three Brothers of Legend and one would be foolish to assume anything less than power from them._

 _The Potters didn't emerge until early tenth century, when Linfred of Stinchcombe, who was nicknamed 'The Potterer' lived in one of the small villages of London. His nickname is where the surname Potter comes from, as it became corrupted in time. Living in a small muggle village, Linfred provided remedies for his neighbors for things such as Pox and ague. None thought the cures that the young chap provided them with were magical, thinking him a quiet and lovable man that pottered away in his garden with his strange plants._

 _It was when he met Iolanthe Peverell on a trip to a small village by the name of Godric's Hollow, that their story truly began. And though it is one lost through time it was the one that would cement the Potters to do Great things._

Taking out one of the bookmarks she'd bought, this one a pitch black with words that would appear and change, the store manager had told her the words were from The Tale of the Three Brother's- though she had no idea what the tale was and planned to find out soon as she could- she put the mark on the page she had stopped at and moved her attention to her ice cream bowl and starting to slowly devour it once more as she thought on what she read.

Iolanthe and Linfred. Those were the names of her ancestors. The ones that started it all.

The floaty feeling her happiness created at knowing something about her family brought another smile to her face, though she was careful with her movements so her bruised ribs wouldn't start hurting again.

Just as Hyacinth looked down at the book to take a look at the author, growing curious as to who wrote it, a shadow cast itself over the table- she paid no mind to it though aware of it- and read the name printed in gold letters at the bottom left of the book, tracing it with a finger.

"Abraxas... Malfoy?" she whispered to herself wondering briefly before flinching back when she heard a bowl slam down on to the table in front of her and looked up to see none other than one Draco Malfoy sitting in front of her, a glare on his face as he looked at her and she didn't fail to glare back.

"Potter." The boy said, sneer on his face.

"Malfoy." Clear dislike dripping from each syllable.

What a joy, her afternoon might just be ruined thanks to the prat.

* * *

 **Hello! Well, this is my first story and i'm not entirely sure how this will play out since it was a spur of the moment decision, but I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of a Family**

 **Summary- Never, not even in her wildest dreams, did she ever think that a single trip out into Diagon Alley for Christmas presents and ice cream would result in the family she had always desired. |Takes place Christmas of First Year|**

 **Warning(s)- Parental Malfoys and Snape. Good but dark Malfoys. Fem!Harry. Siblings!Harry/Draco. Diciplinary Spankings of minors. Dumbledore Bashing. Biased Mr. and Mrs.** **Weasley.**

 **Revised- 19.6.18: Fixed spelling mistakes and any missing words as well as added some to it.**

* * *

 **Love of a Family #2**

"Draco Lucius! Mind your manners!" She was surprised to hear the stern voice that followed the short greeting between the two of them and looked up to see who it was and had to blink away the perplexed awe from her eyes.

The reprimand came from a woman and she looked up and to her surprise saw it had come Narcissa Malfoy. The woman, just as she had when she'd first met her at Madam Malkin's before Hogwarts, was beautiful. Her blonde hair was down into an intricate dutch braid that fell over her shoulders. She wore a dark blue corset dress, the top half of the corset was done in black before it faded into a dark blue which disappeared into lighter shades until the hem was an icy blue white. Over it she wore an open white robe which just added to her overall beauty and reminded her of a princess. She saw whom she could only assume was Lucius Malfoy standing behind her dressed in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, a dark, open robe thrown over his shoulders.

She blinked when Draco's voice drifted to her ears and internally smirked. Oh she'd never let him live this down.

"Yes, mama." He said, properly reprimanded.

"Heiress Potter," It was Lord Malfoy that spoke and she was surprised at the soft baritone of his voice. Everyone had always told her he was cold and calculating and had expected his voice to be cold and distant and if there was any confusion to how he addressed her it was buried in her mind for a later time.

"Yes, sir?" Hyacinth asked with a tilt of her head as she looked up into the blue gray eyes of the man. She figured she'd behave with the proper manners unless provoked.

"Would you mind if my family and I sat with you? This place is unusually full for this time of year and there are no other seats."

She looked up at him, blinking twice before she turned to look at Draco who was already sitting down and eating his rather large bowl of ice cream.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, sir." She said as she turned to look up into his eyes once more, a small smile making its way onto her face as she saw his lips twitch slightly and his face soften somewhat as he took a seat next to her and sat by Draco. She was glad she'd placed her bags under the seat.

She went back to eating her ice cream, concentrating on counting the spoonfuls that went into her mouth in order to ignore the scene the family made in front of her.

Looking back at the book sitting next to her ice cream, Hyacinth once moore looked at the golden letters that spelled the authors name, and before she could stomp it down, her curiosity got the better of her, prompting her to turn towards .

"Excuse me, Sir, may I ask you a question?" She said and saw as the man pulled away from his conversation with his wife to look down at her.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was curious about the Potter Heiress. From what he understood from Severus' incessant whining about the child's disrespect, she was lazy and lacked proper manners. However from this brief interaction with the girl, he'd received nothing but the proper responses and respect from her. A smirk threatened to form on his face as he thought about rubbing it in his dear friend's face that maybe the child just disliked him and lashed out.

When she spoke to him, drawing him away from his conversation with Cissy, he saw doe like eyes wide with curiosity looking up at him.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" and he saw her hesitate for a moment as her eyes looked down at the book next to her before she drew up that famous Gryffindor courage of hers and spoke.

"Are you related to Abraxas Malfoy?" She asked quite bluntly but the curiosity never faded from those green eyes even as his mask broke for a moment to show his shock at hearing his father's name. "Oh! and please call me Hyacinth. I don't much like formality unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary and while this might be one of those situations it doesn't feel as such." She added and her emphasis on the word was accompanied by the scrunching up of her nose in distaste.

It was amusing, though he didn't let it show- Cissa most likely knew from the look of amusement she was send him.

"Yes. He is my father." He would have thought that with her question answered, her curiosity would be abated but then her brows knitted together in confusion- and what was there to be confused about?- the curious gaze still on him. "Why do you ask?"

Her smile at the use of her name was blinding as she answered him.

"I was merely curious. You see, I'm reading a book about the history of my family, written before my father first year naturally as I have no doubt anything after that is mere speculation, and the author is listed as, well, your father, sir."

And didn't that answer surprise him some. Though knowing his father, it shouldn't have.

He hummed in answer as he pondered for a moment, stealing a glance at his wife and son who were looking at the book in question. "I would love to say I'm not surprised that he wrote a book on the history of your family, child, but as I was unaware of this I'm afraid to say I am." How it never showed on his lists of profits of what went into the family vault he wouldn't know. "The Potter's and Malfoy's have always been close, though never closer than when your grandfather, Charlus, and my father met at Hogwarts. Why it was my father that wrote it, however, I'm afraid I don't know."

Glancing down at the girl, he saw her looking down at the book in front of her contemplatively-curse his father for never making him aware that he'd ever published a book, and saw that with the tilt of her head her hair had fallen to her back, and narrowed his eyes at the curiously shaped bruise on her neck.

It looked to be shaped like rather thick and large fingers that he was sure spanned the entirety of her neck. Putting up a privacy ward, he turned to Cissa to see her own eyes narrowed at the exposed skin as both of their magics simmered in anger under their skin.

"Hyacinth," He started slowly, blue eyes losing the kindness that had been in them while addressing her, turning them an steely blue, startling her away from her thoughts as she turned to look up at him. "Why is it, that you have what looks to be a hand shaped bruise on your neck?"

He knew, the moment she tensed and there was fear in those effervescent green eyes, that the answer wouldn't endear to him, nor his wife.

But he'll be damned if he doesn't get his answers.


End file.
